winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Polly
Polly is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance Polly has fair skin, pale purple lips, has a some what crooked hooked nose, and dark brown eye's''.'' She's wearing a light red turtle neck top with short selves. She's also wears long pants that are the same color but slightly darker then her shirt, and she's wearing dark red heel boots with a grey colored heel. She has dark spiked up purple hair with thin strands of hair at the side of her head. Personality Though calm, and not easily angered, Polly can be vocal about things especially if it endangers people. This is shown in The Revelation when a monster was summoned and terrorized the residents of Cloud Tower; the Trix played innocent but Polly did not hesitate to point out their suspicious timing in running out of the lab when the monster was summoned. She is also prone to guilt and willingly apologizes to those she felt she had wronged. This is shown when she, Lucy and Lucrezia went directly to Griffin to apologize for cooperating with Valtor, albeit forcibly. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Alfea College for Fairies," she is seen at Cloud Tower. In "Bloom's Dark Secret", She makes a cameo at Cloud Tower. In "The Fall of Magix," she appears at Cloud Tower when the Trix attack. She becomes caught in Stormy's tornado but is saved by Griffin. In "Power Play", Polly is seen putting on a robe, and escapes Cloud Tower to escape the Army of Darkness with the rest of the witches. |-|Season 3= In "Alfea Under Siege,” she is seen as the Trix invade the dining hall. Later, under Valtor’s control, she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. She is trapped by Flora’s Glitter Dust but eventually returns to Cloud Tower. In “A Trap for Fairies,” the Winx and Mirta find her lying in a bed in Cloud Tower in suspended animation. Mind-controlled, she rises to attack the Winx. She is eventually defeated. In "The Black Willow's Tears", Polly makes a cameo appearance, as Lucy shoves her out of the way to get to Griffins office. In “Fury!,” she is seen in Cloud Tower’s dining hall. In "Valtor's Box," she is seen in Griffin's office with Lucy and Lucrezia apologizing. Even though it was unwillingly, they still feel guilty for working with Valtor. |-|Season 8= Comics |-|Season 1= Polly makes her debut close to halfway into Issue 10 as the Trix's accidental monster goes rampaging through Cloud Tower and towards Lake Roccaluce. The Trix try to act as innocent as possible until Polly outs them to Headmistress Griffin, claiming to have seen the trio run out of the labs right when the monster started its attack. Icy complains about Polly being a tattletale and Stormy zaps her butt with a jolt of lightning as payback. Polly makes another appearance close to halfway into Issue 12 where, after striking down the Trix, Griffin reveals to the trio of how she and the imprisoned students escaped; Polly included. She then joins Bloom, Sky, Brandon, Stella, Knut and her classmates in fleeing Cloud Tower to aid the survivors in the battle against the Army of Darkness at Alfea with Griffin's lead. |-|Season 2= Polly makes a cameo in Issue 29, cheering for Cloud Tower in the tournament, but in this issue she's colored incorrectly having red hair and a yellow top and a pale blue skirt. |-|Season 3= Polly appears in Issue 52, she appears in the begging of the issue in the same class as the Trix and Lucrezia. Only making a cameo. Specials The Battle for Magix Polly is seen in Cloud Tower's cafeteria, when the Trix come to take over Cloud Tower she's caught in Stormy's tornado, but is saved by Griffin. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Additionally, she may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. She can also generate pink lightning out of her hands as shown during the attack on Alfea. Trivia *The name Polly is of Latin origin meaning "little" or "humble". Possible also derived from Molly which was derived from Mariah or Miryam - thus "sea of bitterness" or "long wished for child". Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Comics Category:Allies Category:Enemies